What's Real
by starlightfever
Summary: Little is known of the first lightning guardian. When Tsuna and co visit the first Vongola mansion, they find an old letter from Lampo's lover. Of course, they read it. But, does it really have a happy ending? Used to be a one-shot. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna panted as he came across one of the unknown rooms. He was doing his best to hide from Reborn, an action that he knew was doomed from the start. Yet, it seemed like a pretty good idea as a means of seeking a moment of relief.

Ever since they had all gotten back from the future and things had quieted down, the infant hitman had been working him harder.

Today, he had brought all of the guardians to Primo's mansion as yet another 'school trip'. It ended up as a terrible day of training.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Tsuna glanced around to find that the room he had run into was a bedroom. And from the looks of it, it had once belonged to Lampo.

"Tsuna!"

"Boss..."

"Tenth!"

"No-good Tsuna!"

"Hn...Herbivore"

The voices overwhelmed the young mafia boss as it's owners stepped into the room.

"So, this is where you went!" Gokudera exclaimed, quite relieved that the Tenth had been safe the entire time.

Lambo, dizzy from all the running, jumped onto the first lightning guardian's bed. The moment he fell asleep, an ancient looking letter fell out from one of the many pillows.

Chrome gently picked it up.

"I-It's addressed to Lampo. B-boss, should we...?" she stuttered.

"Read it to us, Chrome" Yamamoto said, grinning eagerly.

"Che, it's probably from someone scolding him (Lampo) for being so cowardly"

"Gokudera-kun, you shouldn't say such a..." Tsuna's voice trailed off, wondering what exactly was written so neatly on the paper.

"Omnivore, read the paper" Hibari ordered.

Chrome blushed slightly. No one was ever brave enough to ask why Hibari called everyone Herbivores. Everyone but Chrome.

All the people in the room made themselves comfortable as the letter's contents were reveled.

_"Dearest Lampo-"_

"Is this a love letter?!" Gokudera scowled.

"Be quiet, we're all trying to listen to the EXTREME!" Ryohei cried as teh two of them got into a not-so-quiet argument.

"Ehh, just continue, Chrome" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Chrome nodded.

_"Dearest Lampo,_

_I've thought long and hard about how to write this letter. I suppose I could tell for months that the day for me to leave you would soon come."_

"Haha, well it's definitely not a love letter"

"No one asked you, baseball freak!"

_"When we first met at the Giriko main house, we were on different sides. You freely (although you'd never admit it) and I as a prisoner. A forced slave. The Giriko family had captured me during a village raid and had been working me to the bone."_

"Eh? That's horrible to the extreme"

"Tch...what a Herbivore"

_"When you first arrived__ arrived with the rest of the Vongola, I expected you to be exactly like everyone I had ever met in this new life style. Cruel and selfish. Selfishness, you showed to have right away. However, despite the front you put up, you were by no means cruel. _

_Even then, I was clumsy. In order for the peace treaty to occur between the two families, the maids had been given the task of impressing the prestigious Vongola guardians. How pitiful and humiliating I must have looked as I ran a tray of several arranged snacks right onto your shirt. I remember trembling, awaiting my punishment. However, you merely sighed and said that as a lord, it was no big deal considering that you had plenty more shirts. I was a bit shaken up by your comment, but chose to ignore it and began cleaning up the mess I had made. My hands gently grabbed the broken pieces of the plates, only for it to be in vain since I ended up with a deep cut anyway. I had flinched, but tried to ignore the pain, continuing my work. I had to clean everything up before the boss found out what had happened. You stopped me, taking a hold of my bleeding hand and wrapping a thin piece of cloth around it. A few minutes passed, but you stayed kneeling on the floor, staring at me with such intensity until I looked away. I can still see how your eyes narrowed dangerously and how alarmed I was, thinking I might have insulted you more in some way. But I hadn't and the only thing you did was caress one of the bruises the boss had given me in the morning. One of the bruises that I had been careless enough to forget to hide. I was no longer used to this kind of gentle treatment and quickly moved away, collecting all the broken pieces of china and scattered food onto the tray, and then running away towards the kitchen. I didn't look back. _

_Yes, that was our first meeting, wasn't it? It was quite normal. It wasn't romantic and it was by no means love at first sight. There were no words being spoken...just the first sign of silent comfort and genuine care gestured towards me, a mere fourteen year old of lower rank"_

"Aww, that is so cute!"

"Yes, yes it is! Such an adorable connection. I hope this means they end up together, ya?"

"Haru-san? K-Kyoko-chan?! What are you two doing here?"

"Huh? What do you mean Tsuna-chan? We've been here the entire time"

"eh...r-really?"

"Haha, Tsuna! You have really bad eyes!"

"Don't insult the Tenth, you fool!"

"Boss...should I continue?"

"Oh, yes Chrome. Go ahead"

_"After what happened that evening, I though I could get away with accidentally breaking all of that china. Of course, I was wrong..._

_That night, I was called to report to the Giriko boss' office and let's just say that I wasn't the luckiest girl in the world right then and there. Not that I ever was to begin with. I can still hear the the cries of pain I unleashed after each and every blow."_

"That's shameless to the EXTREME!"

"Herbivore..."

"Oi, violent freak, can't you say anything other then that?!"

"I will bite you to death"

_"And then, all of a sudden, it stopped. When I opened my eyes, all of the Giriko men that had been in the room were on the ground, barely moving. Standing above them was you. At that time, I could only identify a sleepy and tired expression. Had I known you as I do now, I would have recognized the fire in you open eye, that one that was like a silent dagger. When you looked at me, you put on a soft, genuine smile. You held out your hand towards me and for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid to hold on to it"_

"That really is kinda sweet, haha"

"...But remember how it started? This girl was saying goodbye"

"So, it only ends in tragedy?"

"maybe..."

_After that, I officially met all of the Vongola Guardians, Giotto demanding that I join the family in order to be protected. At first, I wasn't sure. I remember you grabbing my hand tightly, your eyes so accepting. And just like that, I was welcomed into the Vongola Family. Adjusting to you all was easy. G. was always very funny and rash, even though he tried to be the 'perfect right hand man',-"_

"That bastard! And he said that I was the terrible right hand man!"

_"Knuckle was always so demanding to be the best, Giotto was like an overprotective brother, Ugetsu was always so cheerful, and Alaude seemed to always provide a source of silent comfort. Daemon and Elena were utterly adorable-"_

"This must have been before Daemon's betrayal!"

"Oooh, she knew Elena, Kyoyo-chan!"

"How amazing, Haru!"

_ As for you, you were like a lazy old cow!_"

"haha, déjà vu"

"y-yeah, Lampo is like Lambo!"

_"yet, despite being so lazy, you were a gentle spirit. A loyal one as well. You didn't betray people. And slowly, love bloomed. I'd spend the days in the garden, leaning against a tree with your head in my lap._

_I'll repeat that you never betrayed people. Something that I am doing this very moment. Lambo, a year has passed and I can't be with you anymore. We never do anything together besides sitting in the same room! When I fell for you, everyone warned me that I was making a mistake. I didn't listen. Perhaps I should have. _

_Im leaving today. I don't want you to come after me. This love will, I hope, die out. You were a fairy tale, however, it wasn't suited for me. I like constantly doing things and you just like resting and being spoiled. Lampo, I truly love you. However, I need something real. And anchor that will really hold me and talk to me. I can't always keep making up and stretching our love by myself. _

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Tell everyone I;ll be back someday to visit, just not anytime soon. Thank you. Without you, I'd still be back in the Giriko family, wasting my life away. I want an adventure. Maybe, someday, I can tell you about it,_

_With love,_

_ Sai Kurumi"_

* * *

"T-thats so sad!"

"Kyoyo-chan, don't cry"

"What an extreme heart breaking letter!"

"She's a herbivore. Deserves to be bitten to death"

The voices faded away as everyone but Tsuna exited the room.

Tsuna looked at the letter.

"Is this really how it ends?"

He couldn't help but wonder if Lampo and this Sai girl had ever seen each other again. If they had loved anyone else afterwards? there wasn't even a picture of the girl gracing the room. Tsuna didn't mean to be nosy, but perhaps Reborn might know.

"Oh no! I completely forgot that I was hiding! Reborn's going to work me even harder!" he groaned as he exited the bedroom.

Everyone had forgotten the five year old cow boy that was still asleep on the bed. No one had noticed the soft green glow coming from his Vongola ring

* * *

**Okay, so that was my first KHR fanfic. I don't know if I will continue it so it'll be in the complete section for now. Please review and tell me how I did. Do you think I should write a few more chapters, showing what happened after the Sai left? Of course if I do, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Hibari, Haru, and Kyoko will be there, evaluating ever step of the way!**

**Well, tell me what you think**

**-Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenth, how long are we going to be staying at the mansion?" Gokudera asked, taking a long drag from the cigarette in his hand.

"Eh? I don't really know. It's up to Reborn" Tsuna answered, silently praying that if they did stay for a little while longer, Reborn would hold off on all of the training.

"Ciaossu!"

The greeting suddenly echoed throughout the hallway in which the two boys were standing, a hidden door in the wall slowly opening.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna stuttered in surprise. Oh how he hated every time Reborn would pop up unexpectedly.

Reborn sighed, "No-good Tsuna, everyone's waiting for you two in the dining room. It's dinner time"

"Right. Let's go, Gokudera-kun"

"Of course, Tenth" Tsuna's right hand man, ever the obedient, agreed right away.

* * *

"Wahh! Lambo-chan doesn't want to eat this! Lambo-chan wants Mama's cooking!" Lambo wailed, thrusting his arms and legs out in every direction as Kyoko and Haru tried to calm him down.

"Oi, listen you brat! Mrs. Sawada isn't here, so just eat what's on your plate!"

Lambo slowly reached for his bazooka, but thankfully Chrome was able to stop him in time. In all honesty, no one wanted to have to deal with the future again just yet.

Still sniffing, Lambo ran out of the room, causing a ruckus.

Tsuna sweat dropped. That cow baby...

* * *

After reassuring the girls that Lambo would be fine, everyone was seated at the table.

"Tsuna-san" Haru began between mouthfuls of rice, "how's your training going?"

"Yeah, actually, how is everyone's training going? You must be exhausted, even you Onii-chan, ne?" Kyoko added, tilting her head.

Tsuna couldn't help but drool at her cuteness.

"No way! I'm perfectly fine to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed, punching the air.

"It's actually kind of fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera shrugged, Chrome blushed and fidgeted, and Hibari just stayed silent.

"Eh, it's a bit tiring, I guess" Tsuna admitted, "Which reminds me, Reborn, just how long are we going to be staying here?"

Reborn sipped his tea, "Until I say so"

Tsuna resisted the urge to groan, who knew when the baby would decide to make up his mind?

A few seconds passed and Lambo skipped into the room in a cheerful manner, licking a few dozen lollipops.

"L-lambo, where did you get those?" Chrome asked, worried. She was certain that none of the others had given them to him.

"Lambo-chan got it from the pretty lady!" the cow baby said, happiness evident on his face.

He didn't notice the other's scared faces.

"What lady are you talking about, brat?" Gokudera snapped. It was obvious that he too was worried.

"The lady in the white dress! She loves Lambo-chan! Not like you all, not giving Lambo-chan Mama's cooking..." Lambo muttered, still trying to get over the events of earlier.

"L-lady in a white dress? Reborn, do you know anything about this?" Tsuna said, scared.

"Sorry, never seen her before,"Reborn shook his head slightly, "Maybe she's a ghost"

"G-ghost?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"what if it's..." Tsuna trailed off, shaking his head. It was impossible. It couldn't be the Sai, girl Lambo had once been with, right? Yeah, he was just making a big deal out of nothing. It..it could have been a housekeeper. Yet again, through out all the squeals and shouts, no one was able to notice the light coming from Lambo's ring, a bit brighter than before.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the drawing room unintentionally. Hibari was standing in the corner with Hibird on his head, staring at an oblivious Chrome as she had a telepathic conversation with Mukuro. Kyoko and Lambo were eating slices of cake, Haru sittiong next to them on the sofa , unusually quiet. Yamamoto and Ryohei were laughing at a flustered Gokudera as Tsuna desperately tried to calm him down.

"Do you think," Haru began, catching everyone's attention, "that the letter we found this morning, the girl who wrote it is the ghost?"

No body said anything and Reborn looked at her knowingly. Of course, he had probably been listening in a hiding spot as Chrome had read the letter.

Haru continued. "It's been bugging me ever since we read that letter. What a sad ending...I know I didn't know any of them so I have no right, but I wonder if they ever ended up together"

The lightning Vongola ring slowly lit a spark.

"If they died happy..."

It silently vibrated, so lightly that Lambo wasn't able to feel it.

"If they're still happy..."

The ring almost roared to life, a frightened Lambo tearing it off and running out of the room.

Haru didn't seem to notice.

"If she ever kept her promise and came back to him. Do you think she came back to him?"

The room was overwhelmed with a green light, everyone turning white with shock.

A lazy voice drawled, "Why don't you just ask me?"

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided to continue the story. Im sorry this was short, but the next chapter will probably be longer. I wont be updating until most likely next weekend. So anyway, Lampo has made an appearance so you probably know who the lady in the white dress is. Anyway, please review.**

**Special shout out to AnimexxLover1827, shadowsaver, Autore Raita, and Twelfth Legion for being the first four to update. Thanks so much!**

**-Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!**

At first there was a shocking silence. And then...

"L-L-LAMPO?!"

"Hey, it's that lazy guy!"

"Ha-ha, I remember him from the amusement park!"

"That day was fun to the EXTREME!"

"Remember that one ride that made us so dizzy, Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh, Haru-chan, I know the one you're talking! That was so much fun!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. They were getting way off topic.

"Um, guys" he began, everyone stopping what they were doing to glance at him," You all seem to be forgetting that Lambo is missing!"

Lampo waved that off lazily.

"Don't worry about the stupid cow baby. He's in good hands" he sighed, "Not that a snot-faced brat like him deserves it"

"Ehh…so, what exactly are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, trying not to stutter.

Lampo shrugged and seated himself on the nearest chair, collapsing as if he had walked miles without rest.

"You were all being so nosey with that letter you found, everyone forced me to come and explain what happened between me and Sai," the first thunder guardian paused to yawn before continuing, "The idiotic smoker wanted to make sure that the brown haired girl wasn't too upset"

Haru's eyes lit up, "Eh? T-thank you for worrying"

Lampo shrugged off her comment.

"Wait, so you said you were going to explain to the EXTREME!"

Lampo nodded slowly and dug a piece of paper from his pocket, throwing it on top of the table.

Tsuna was the first to pick it up.

"_We humbly invite you to this evening's midnight ball_" he read,"What is this?"

Lampo sighed, mumbling something about slow-minded kids. "This is the object where I enclosed some of my memories of Sai"

"So, it's like the memories we saw between Giotto and Cozart?"

Lampo shrugged, "If that's how you brats see it"

Gokudera's eye twitched, "Don't talk to the Tenth like that!"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Don't be rude, Octopus-head!"

"Who asked you, Turf-top?!"

While everyone joined the verbal fight, Chrome picked up the letter and gasped slightly as everyone's vision was overcome by colors. Meanwhile, Lampo closed his eyes slightly and made himself comfortable on the couch in the corner of the room, dreaming of Sai.

_Ugetsu traveled down the hallway quickly, opening the door to Lampo's bedroom._

_For once, the young man was not asleep. Instead, he was seated next to his desk, clutching a letter tightly. Both eyes shut, his face darkened…the guardian was almost unrecognizable._

_"Lampo" Ugetsu began urgently, "It's Sai ... she's gone, even her belongings"_

_Lampo got up slowly, his body tense. He walked up to Ugetsu and slowly closed the door in his face, mumbling strained words that almost sounded like,_

_"I know"_

* * *

_Lampo sat on top of his bed, his eyes shut tightly. His body was numb and he hadn't felt so lazy in his entire life...that was saying something._

_He tried to shut out the noise coming from outside the room, only fragments leaking in._

_"Boss ... really left?"_

_"... afraid so"_

_"... alright ... find her to the extreme!"_

_"No, Knuckle ... cannot"_

_"... but ... Giotto ... why?"_

_"... doesn't want to be found ... moment"_

_"...we wait? Elena ... heartbroken"_

_" ... all are..."_

_"Will ... ever come back ... Primo?"_

_"... don't know ... hope ..."_

* * *

_**Two months later...**__  
_

_"Primo, must we really go to this ball?" G. complained, struggling with his uncomfortable tie. _

_Giotto sighed and nodded, "It's in honor of the treaty we signed with the Gesso Familia"_

_Ugetsu came out with his instrument. _

_"Primo...will she...is she...?"he began, his voice trailing off._

_"Yes, but...I believe she has moved on"_

_"So you mean that her and Lampo are history?" _

_Giotto smiled, "Only time will tell"_

_At that moment, Lampo himself came out of his room. He wore simple clothing. Just black trousers and a white button up shirt with the first few buttons popped open. He had finally begun to act like himself again, but the topic of Sai was always avoided whenever he was in the room. _

_It was obvious to everyone who knew him that he missed her. In truth, everyone missed her. Giotto had seen her as a little sister, G. an annoying girl that he lacked dearly now thats she had left, Ugetsu had enjoyed playing music with her, Knuckle was always excited when training alongside her, and Elena missed having a girl around that she could trust wholeheartedly. Even Daemon missed her, even if the sole reason was because she had helped make Elena happy._

_"Well, let's go. I'm tired" Lampo drawled, holding back a yawn and stretching._

_G. shook his head, some thing's never changed. He couldn't help but wonder...what would happen at the ball? Sai...she would be there_

* * *

_Lampo leaned against the wall, close to dozing off. He was so tired, and this ball was terribly bring. No one was worthy of talking to someone like him. Sleep seemed to almost encircle him when..._

_"Oh, Elena! It's been so long! And your dress, you look so beautiful!"_

_His eyes shot open, that voice...He knew that voice! It seemed familiar, yet a strangers..._

_"Thank you, Sai. You look brilliant as well. Oh, I've missed you so much! It's been terribly dull without you!"_

_Lampo's eyes scanned the crowd. Giotto, G. and Daemon drinking, Knuckle and Uqetsu laughing with the crowd...and Elena chatting with a young girl, almost a woman really._

_Her dark hair was curled into delicate ringlets, a silk white dress hugging her body closely..._

_Sai_

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera gaped. This was how the memory ended?

"That was so sweet in a sad way! It's not how it ends, is it?" Haru asked Lampo.

"Hmm, Lampo? Lampo? He's asleep!" Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "G-guess he and Lambo are really alike"

* * *

**That's it for now! I would have updated sooner, but I had a lot of tests to study for. Oh well, better late than never. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the last chapter.**

**Please review!**

**-Anna**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter!**

"So what happened next?" Tsuna wondered. Had Sai been mad to see Lampo at the party?

"That damn bastard! Falling asleep and keeping the Tenth waiting!" Gokudera yelled.

"I want to know what happened to the extreme!" Ryohei punched the air, Yamamoto laughing in agreement.

"Kyoko-chan! Let's go make some snacks that will most likely wake him up!" Haru offered.

Kyoko smiled and nodded, linking arms with the brunette and walking off to the kitchen.

"Eto…what do we do now?" Chrome asked. No one answered her because they knew that she had accidently spoken aloud while taking to Mukuro.

Tsuna briefly wondered if Hibari was annoyed by this, considering the way the carnivore clutched his tonfa tightly.

"Chrome…is Mukuro going to make an appearance tonight?" Tsuna couldn't help but wonder.

Chrome glanced at him, her pineapple-styled hair bobbing as she tilted her head and blinked out of her daze.

"Boss, I d-don't really know. Mukuro-sama has been so busy in Italy…maybe" she stuttered, blushing as everyone looked at her.

"Well, I personally don't want him to come and—"Gokudera was interrupted by a 'Kufufufufu!'

Everyone froze in surprise.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gasped in delight.

Out from the darkest shadows came a young man with a similar hairstyle to the female mist guardian.

"Dear Nagi, why so surprised? Kufufufu, I told you I was thinking about coming" he smiled, gently caressing Chrome's blushing cheek.

"O-of course, Mukuro-sama. I was just w-worried about the m-mission in—" Chrome was stopped as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't stress too much, kufufu. It's not healthy" Mukuro said, before shifting his gaze to the others in the room, "Ahh! The skylark and friends"

"Herbivore"

"Mist bastard…"

"Haha, nice to see you again!"

"Oi, we should have a fighting match to the extreme tomorrow!"

"M-mukuro…eh, what exactly are you doing here?" Tsuna scratched his head curiosly.

"Kufufu, I wanted to hear how the story ended" Mukuro answered, enjoying how everyone sweatdropped.

"We're done!" Kyoko called out as she and Haru brought out the snacks. The smell quickly awoke a lazy guardian.

"Waa…I'm hungry" Lampo grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Here! We made you some snacks!" Haru offered cheerfully.

Lampo took a bite of one of the sweets.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"It's acceptable, though Sai made better"

The girls didn't really know if they should've taken that as a compliment or insult.

"So," Tsuna cleared his throat, " What's the next memory?"

"Huh?" Lampo scratched his head, "Oh that…here…"

He threw something else on the table. It was a fabric, something that might've been attached to a dress. It was coated in dry blood…

"Wha! That means…"

"She's..."

_"Sai" Lampo breathed, all feelings towards sleep evaporating._

_The figure standing with her back to him tensed. She slowly turned around and gasped, not daring to look him in the eyes._

_"Sai"Lampo repeated, "You came back..."_

_"Only because Primo invited me. I figured it would be nice to see your family again"_

_Lampo didn't fail to hear how she said 'your' and not 'our' or 'my'. _

_"I see...care to dance?" he said, hiding his feelings and extending his hand towards her._

_"I suppose" Sai accepted. She really didn't know what to make of this boy in front of her. It had been months and he seemed different. She couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing. _

_"Where have you been all this time?"_

_Sai paused before responding, " I was France for a few weeks and then moved to Russia.__Oh, I love it there! Moscow is really a brilliant city!"_

_Lampo gave a bitter smile._

_"So your happy?" he asked quietly, not even sure if Sai could hear him._

_She could._

_"In truth, I don't know"_

_Lampo looked up at her with a start._

_He wanted to ask what she meant by that. She had left, like she had wanted to. He had ignored his own feelings towards her decision and hadn't gone after her, like she had wanted to. She was having an adventure, like she had wanted to. What else was there?_

_"You'd be surprised" Sai said, Lampo realizing that he'd said all that aloud._

_They stopped dancing and merely stood in the middle of the ballroom._

_"What I found after the two months that I left was wonderful. The adventure and amazement that came with everything I did was breathtaking. However, it was also…sad in a way. I was doing and seeing so many things that I couldn't share with the family. A group of people that I had come to know as my brothers and sisters…" she looked at him, eyes glistening with tears, "And more"_

_"I roamed around, trying to fill the ache that came whenever any person introduced themselves towards me. Whenever I would see a man smoking, I'd immediately remembered G. If I walked around the neighborhood and saw a loving couple or a man trying to help the weak and defenseless, I would see in my mind Elena desperate to find me, Daemon never leaving her side, and kind-hearted Giotto who had taken the role as my brother. Going to the operas haunted me with memories of Ugetsu playing his music and seeing determined people would take me back to the days I spent with Knuckle. And…"_

_"…And, whenever a man would take interest in me, I'd have to fake a smile and accept their invitations at balls and other useless events. I'd spend my days with them, constantly finding faults. Their smiles would be too large, their eyes too wide with excitement. They wouldn't sit still for even a moment and would constantly go on and on about the most boring of subjects. They'd feign yawns at all the wrong moments. They hated lazing around in gardens with their heads on the 'filthy' ground. They just…they just weren't…"_

_Sai's hands clenched into balls tightly. She couldn't continue…_

_But Lampo understood. He understood exactly what she had wanted to say._

_They just weren't him._

_At that moment, Lampo couldn't control himself. He connected his lips with Sai, drinking in her familiar smell greedily. _

_Sai willingly responded to the movements of his mouth. She had missed this. This closeness…she could barely remember why she had been unhappy with him in the first place. He was real, he was here…_

_They broke away for breaths of air, foreheads touching gently._

_"Lampo, I…I lo—" Sai fell into his arms heavily._

_Lampo's eyebrows arched in confusion and his orbs widened in shock when he saw the blood coming from her back. Her dress was tainted in it and so was she._

_"Sai!" he called out._

_She was already gone. Around him, a shocked Vongola family stood around countless of dead people, both theirs and the Gesso's. Another mafia family had taken this celebration to their advantage._

_Blocks of ice surrounded Lampo's heart as he kissed Sai's lips one last time…he had just lost her once again…_

_"Lampo…"Giotto reached out to touch his lighning guardian's shoulder as means of comfort but stopped, knowing it wouldn't help. Ugetsu and Knuckle stood speechless and G. threw his lighter on the floor in anger. Elena buried her face in Daemon's chest, sobbing of the loss of her best friend once again._

_"Primo…" Lampo began, "when the actual fight comes with whatever family that did this, I'll lead the frontline"_

_"Are you—"_

_"I'll lead the frontline" he repeated more forcefully, "For Sai…I will"_

_"Of course" Giotto sighed, this pain would never go away for the youngest member. For anyone, really. Sai had been dear to them all._

* * *

The memory faded with almost everyone's eyes filled with tears. Many leaned on each other for comfort.

"H-Haru-chan is so sorry for your loss!" Haru wailed. There were faint mumbles of agreement.

Lampo gave her a small smile. It was a genuine one, not filled with annoyance or laziness.

"Che, don't worry so much. It was alright in the end"

"S-so, the lady in white really was Sai?" Chrome asked, drying her eyes with the handkerchief Hibari had silently handed to her.

Lampo shrugged, "Maybe"

At that moment, Lambo skipped into the room carrying even more treats than before.

"The pretty lady told Lambo-chan that he's a good boy. She's leaving for a bit now, so she gave Lambo-chan treats for being so brave!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. Whoever this lady was, she sure knew how to feed the cow boy's ego.

* * *

After everyone went to bed, Lampo lay stargazing in the garden.

A glowing figure dressed in white lightly pranced through some overgrown weeds and collapsed next to him, reaching for his hand.

"You were with the snotty brat" he complained.

"He's actually quite adorable. Reminds me so much of you. He deserved treats"

"Did not"

"Stop whining!"

"I can't help it. You visited him more than you visited me"

"I can't help the fact that you're always in that vongola ring" the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"You still don't visit as much when you're not with that stupid cow"

"Well, my world doesn't revolve around just you. I have to visit Primo and the others, as well as watch out for the current guardians AND talk to Reborn"

Lampo sighed in defeat, "As long as I'm still the most important…"

The girl laughed and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"You are"

Lampo closed his eyes, certain that the special love they shared was real.

"Goodnight, Lampo"

"'Night…Sai"

**And that's it! The end! Tell me what you guys thought and please please pretty please review! **

**-Anna**


End file.
